The Zoo
by psychncislover
Summary: Scarlet had always been able to understand animals and in turn, have them understand her. When she moves to NY, she starts working at the Central Park Zoo, where our favorite zoo animals reside. What will happen? More summary inside
1. Moving to NY

**FULL SUMMARY: SCARLET HAS BEEN ABLE TO UNDERSTAND ANIMALS HER WHOLE LIFE AND, IN TURN, HAVE THEM UNDERSTAND HER. BUT WHEN SHE MOVES TO NY, THINGS GET FLIPPED UPSIDE DOWN WHEN SHE STARTS WORK AT THE CENTRAL PARK ZOO, WHERE ARE FAVORITE ANIMALS RESIDE. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE ANIMALS OF CENTRAL PARK ZOO SLOWLY START TO DISAPPEAR? AND WHY? IT'S UP TO SCARLET, HER TRUSTY SIDEKICK-CAT RUDI, HER THREE NEW FRIENDS (ROSE, LILA, KATALINA) AND THE FOUR PENGUINS TO FIND OUT WHAT'S UP AND WHERE THE ANIMALS ARE DISAPPEARING TO BEFORE THE WHOLE ZOO BECOMES EMPTY.**

* * *

I, Scarlet McCormick, couldn't remember when I started to understand animals and have them in turn understand me. I figured it out when I was 10 years old and my dad and mom brought home a cat. I was home alone and watching TV when I heard a voice say they didn't like this show. I looked around and saw the cat gazing at me.

_Are you going to change the channel? _I heard the cat say in my head. To anyone else, it would've sounded like meowing, but to me I heard it crystal clear in my head.

I looked around and back down at the cat. "What do you want to watch?"

_Something with birds._ The cat looked like she was smiling.

I never told my parents, or anyone for that matter, about this little _ability _I have. People would probably call me crazy and I'd be shipped to the nearest crazy asylum. But a week ago I was informed we were moving to New York. I was packing everything up and helping my parents load it into the moving truck. My dad took the truck, my mom took the family car and I drove my own car, a black Saturn SUV, to our new home. I absentmindedly ran my hand through my dirty blonde hair and watched the road with my crystal blue eyes.

_We're loosing them. _My cat, Rudi, said in my mind. She is the only animal I will allow myself to talk to.

"Rudi, please, not now." I said, looking in my rearview mirror at the tortoise-shell short hair in the back seat.

_Just saying._ Rudi propped herself up on the window and looked outside. _Good. You caught up with them._

"What did I just say Rudi?" I said, looking over in the passenger seat where Rudi now was.

_Well, I'm bored. You're being too quiet. What? Worried about NY?_

"Kind of. I just have to start a new school and find a new job-" Rudi cut me off.

_Why not work at another pet store?_

"The animals there gave me headaches." I said, rubbing my head.

_They were kinda chatty. Let's see, your going to New York...New York...New York...Oh! How about a zoo!_

"Not a bad idea Rudi. A zoo would be fun." I said.

The rest of the way we talked about nothing in particular until we finally entered the New York border. I followed my dad and mom until we drove up to this gorgeous townhouse. It looked like it had four floors and was entirely made of brick. I parked my car and got out, Rudi hopped out behind me.

_Nice place._

I looked down at her and then back up a the house. It was pretty nice. I followed my parents into the house and looked around. Most of our stuff was already settled when we shipped it out a week ago. I helped both of them carry the boxes into our new home and set them in the appropriate rooms.

"Honey, you've done enough. Take Rudi and go check out your room." My mom, Anna, said.

"Thanks mom. Come on Rudi." I said, going up the stairs.

I went to third floor and entered the one of the two rooms and almost fainted. The room was beautiful. My parents had had it redone, that much I could tell. The walls were painted black with silver stars painted here and there. On the four walls were the crescent moon in silver, absolutely beautiful. My white-iron bed was up against the wall opposite the door and on the bed were new sheets. They were black, with violet pillow cases and an extraordinary comforter. It was black was two silver crescent moons either side of a full moon stitched in the middle. The carpet was violet and shaggy, with what looks like silver specks in it. I was in love. In a corner of the room was an area designed for Rudi. It was a black cat tower, with various toys, scratching posts and bed on it, shut in with violet curtains cutting it off from the room. In a nook, was a beautiful wooden desk with all my desk essentials on it.

_Oh! Its perfect Scarlet!_

"I know!!!" I exclaimed, dropping my purse on the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and saw the walls were black as well, with a huge shower with dark stones and a mosaic pattern of violet and silver tiles. I walked back out into my room to see Rudi retreat to her special place.

"Scarlet!" I heard my dad yell.

"What?" I yelled back down.

"Come get your clothes!" he yelled back up.

I walked down to help him carry up my 4 boxes of clothes. I went back down and helped carry up the rest of my stuff. I dug through a box and brought out my iHome and plugged my iPhone into the dock and started to play music as I unpacked everything. I was full of energy and as I looked at the time, I could see it was 3 in the morning.

_Scarlet! Please turn off the music and go to bed. You need to go to the zoo tomorrow, remember? _Rudi complained.

"Fine. Jeez, you sound like my mother." I said, going into my closet and grabbing my pajamas.

Once I got changed, I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes. "Night Rudi."

_Night Scarlet._

I dozed off, completely at ease.


	2. Welcome to the Zoo

I woke up the next day to Rudi swatting at my face. _Wake up! You need to get ready for the zoo!_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up now." I said, rolling out of my bed.

I walked into my closet and pulled out an outfit I picked out last night. It business-y, yet casual enough. I checked the weather on my phone and found it was going to be pleasantly warm. I put on a black skirt with a bow on the front and a gold-colored racerback tank. I slipped on pearl-chain flat shoes and found a beauty charm bracelet and put it on my wrist. I grabbed my knitted gold cardigan and went back into my bathroom. My dirty blonde hair was still straight and hung down to my waist. I put on some foundation and blush, put on some eye make-up to play up my eyes and took one last look in the mirror. I smiled in contentment and grabbed the golden Chanel purse hung up on a hook.

_Good look. Business with a little flair. _Rudi nodded her head in approval.

"Thanks Rudi, cuz you know I thrive on your approval." I said sarcastically.

I swear Rudi rolled her eyes. She delicately jumped off my bed and landed on her four paws. I exited my room with Rudi in tow and headed down to the kitchen, where my mom was making breakfast. Rudi's lean figure jumped up on the counter and sat, waiting to be fed. My mom just smiled and placed my spoiled cat's food in front of her.

"Morning Scarlet." My mom said, placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me.

"Morning mom." I said, grabbing a fork and digging in.

"Are you going to drive to the zoo?" my mom asked as I finished my breakfast.

"No, its only a short walk from here." I said, pushing my chair in and putting on my cardigan and grabbing my purse. I looked at Rudi and she nodded, saying she was coming with me. I smiled at my mom before heading to the front door, waiting for Rudi, and then closing it behind me.

"Thank you for coming Rudi." I said, looking at my cat who was walking on a ledge next to me.

_Not a problem. It gives me a chance to explore the place. _Rudi jumped off the ledge and on to another.

"I really hope I get the job. I love animals and it seems this job it right, you know?" I said with a sigh.

_No one is as good with animals as you are, that's for sure. People love you Scarlet, don't doubt that. If you stopped being afraid of your ability and people or animals finding out about it, you would realize that._

"You always make me feel better, Rudi." I said, petting her head affectionately.

_Now don't go and get all emotional on me. We're here._ Rudi hopped off of the ledge and followed me as I crossed the street.

"Here goes nothing, Rudi." I whispered to her as I entered the Central Park Zoo.

I walked over to the main office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard a voice yell.

I opened the door and stepped inside, Rudi waiting on the outside. "Hello?"

"In here." I followed the voice into an office. "You Scarlet McCormick?"

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Sit." I sat. "My name is Alice, caretaker of this zoo. Now I understand you want to be an intern here."

"Yes, I would. I am really good with animals and chores and responsibilities." I started to ramble on.

"Okay, I can tell you really want this job. I'll give you the day to prove yourself." Alice said, nodding.

"Thank you." I beamed, standing up.

"Okay. Now go into the locker room and change into this." She handed me a pair of jean shorts, a pale yellow polo shirt and a pair of white sneakers.

I nodded and headed in the direction she pointed out. I found an empty locker and placed my clothes in it and put on the outfit she gave me. I slipped on the shoes and grabbed a ponytail-holder out of my purse and put my long hair in a high ponytail. I took my iPhone out of my purse and placed into my front pocket. I exited the locker room and headed back into Alice's office.

"I don't want excuses, Rose!" I heard Alice yell.

"But Alice!" the girl named Rose yelled.

"No, you are working today." Alice said, noticing me and turning away from the girl in front of her. "Ah, Scarlet. This is Rose Stohl. She works here as well and will be showing you around."

"Nice to meet you." Rose said.

"Likewise." I said back.

I took the chance to look at Rose. She had breast-long dark, bordering black, brunette curly hair and chocolate brown eyes; she looked to be about 2 inches shorter than me. She was wearing the same outfit as me and was now sweeping her hair up into a ponytail. Her skin was a light tan and she had a lean and athletic body.

"You look new." Rose said, looking me over as well.

"I just moved here yesterday." I said.

"And going for a job already? I applaud your enthusiasm." She said with a smile.

"Now that we all know each other, Rose, take Ms. McCormick on a tour of the zoo and to all the habitats." Alice said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

"Come on." Rose said with a sigh.

I followed her out of the office and into the outdoors. I glanced to my left and saw Rudi hop off the ledge she was sunbathing on.

_Get the job already? _Rudi fell in-step with me.

I shook my head. She gave me a confused look.

_Then what's with the outfit? _

I gave her a '1 second' gesture and pretended my phone was ringing. "Excuse me Rose." I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

I looked at Rudi with raised eyebrows. _Ahh! I get it. So what's with the outfit?_

"No, I didn't get the job, but I was accepted for a trial run, _mom_." I said.

_Whose the girl?_

"Oh, no. There is a girl here, Rose, whose showing me around. She works here as well. Anything else?" I asked, glancing at my cat.

_No, I'm good._

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll be home later. Bye." I put my phone back in my pocket. "Sorry, mom was wondering what happened."

"Not a problem." Rose looked down and finally noticed there was a cat following us. "Whose that?"

I looked down at my cat. "My cat, Rudi. She follows me everywhere. Don't worry, she is _well behaved_." I emphasized the last two words for Rudi.

_Yeah, yeah. I got it. _Rudi jumped up on to another ledge and walked near me.

Rose started to point out the various habitats and explain the jobs for each one. I smiled and nodded, ignoring comments from Rudi she said every so often. About three hours later, I'd seen the entire zoo and know what to do to every part. Rudi was looking as tired as I felt.

"Any questions?" Rose asked, sitting down on a bench.

_When do we eat? _Rudi asked me in my mind.

I rolled my eyes. "When do we eat?"

Rose checked her watch. "Well, its one now, so now I guess."

I nodded and followed her to the food area. We ordered some lunch and sat down, Rudi seated to my left. I would send food her way every so often. After we finished, she told me she needed to go take care of some things and asked me to go see to the animals. I just nodded.

_Finally, you can talk to me. I've been going crazy for the last three hours._

"Oh, puh-leeze!" I said, laughing.

_I have! Anyways, what habitat should we go to first._

"Maybe the..." I thought for a moment. "...penguins?"

_Sure. The flightless birds. _

"No eating them." I scolded her.

_Fine._

I walked over to the supply building and grabbed a bucket of fish and carried it over to the penguin-area, Rudi following close behind. I opened the cage door and entered the habitat, Rudi hopping in before I shut the gate back. I put down the wooden plank and walked over the water to the center area. Rudi smirked, if a cat could smirk, and jumped across the water and landed daintily on her paws. I rolled me eyes and found the bowl, pouring the fish in it.

"Food time, little penguins." I called out.

I turned for one minute and when I looked back, four penguins stood in front of me. One of them was stern and leader-like, with a flat head and no-nonsense expression. The one next to it was shorter than the rest and kind of pudgy, but really adorable. The one next to it was the tallest of the four, with an oval-shaped head and quizzical expression on its face. The last one was less cute; it had a bad scar on its face and a dumb expression.

_We're anything but little, lady. _I heard the leader-like one say in my mind.

Rudi looked up at me in alarm, knowing I don't like to hear other animals. I thought for a moment; since this was my new home, maybe it meant a new start. I wanted this job and loved animals. If they knew I could hear and understand them, I could care for them better and maybe have some friends.

I looked down at my faithful friend. "Its okay Rudi. I think its time I started anew."

_If you say so. _

I smiled at her and then looked back at the penguins. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything offensive." The four penguins looked really confused, knowing I knew what they said. "Sorry, again."

_You...you can understand us? _the tallest one said.

"Yup. Been able to since, I really don't know, but I found out thanks to Rudi's mother. This is Rudi." I said, pointing to Rudi.

_Pleasure to meet you four._

_Are you going to eat us? _the shortest one said.

I laughed and answered for Rudi. "No. I told her not to. Do you penguins have names?"

_I'm Skipper. _the leader said.

_I'm Private._ the really cute one said.

_Kowalski. _the tallest one said.

The last one just mumbled in my mind and I looked quizzically at the other three.

_That's Rico. He really can't talk. _Skipper said.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Scarlet, by the way." I said.


	3. Accepting the Job

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T PAID MUCH ATTENTION TO THIS FIC, SINCE I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH ANOTHER ONE, BUT THIS RANDOMLY CAME TO ME SO I DECIDED TO POST IT. ENJOY! XD**

**

* * *

**

_Being able to understand animals...that is an extraordinary ability. _Kowalski said.

I just laughed. "If you say so." I checked my watch. "I need to check on the other habitats. I'll see you four later?"

They nodded.

"Come on, Rudi." I said to my cat and left the way we came.

I spent the next few hours going to each of the habitats, introducing myself, feeding them, explaining how I can understand them, and for some, assuring them that Rudi wouldn't hurt them. I was just leaving the otter habitat, her name is Marlene, when I heard my name being called.

_Sounds like Rose._ Rudi said.

"Sure does." I muttered down to her.

I walked over towards the sound and found Rose leaning against a wall. She was looking at me with a weird expression, but didn't say anything until I approached her.

"Alice needs to see you." Rose said.

"Okay, maybe she'll tell me I got the job!" I said a bit excitedly. "Rudi, stay here."

_Yeah, yeah. I'm going to walk around a bit. I'll see you when you get out._ Rudi walked off.

I rolled my eyes and entered the office. I walked into Alice's main area and sat in a chair, waiting for her to speak.

Alice looked me over. "Scarlet. You did a very good job today. All the animals are fed, the habitats clean and Rose seems to like you."

I nodded, to nervous to speak.

"What I'm trying to say is, you've got the job. I want you here everyday after school lets out. You will work until 8." Alice said. "And go ahead and keep the outfit in the locker you chose. Here is a lock and your name-tag." Alice handed me a small, white rectangle with my name printed on it and a locker lock.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, heading towards the locker room.

I got out of my work clothes and put on the clothes I came here in. I was slipping on my shoes when Rose came into the locker room. She was still looking at me with a weird expression, but smiled at me.

"So, you got the job?" she asked, opening her own locker.

"I guess I did." I said smiling.

"What high school are you attending?" Rose asked.

"Um," I racked my mind for the name. "I think its called Central Park High School."

Rose squealed. "That's my high school!"

I smiled in relief. "Good. At least I know someone."

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat?" Rose asked, closing her locker door.

"What's a good place to eat?" I asked, looking over Rose's outfit.

Rose changed into a gray lace-trimmed racerback tank tucked into a blue skirt that had a skinny metallic braid belt over it with black gladiator sandals. She pulled a crystal necklace over her head and put in platinum shell-shaped diamond earrings. She shook her hair out of the ponytail it was in and grabbed a small black Chanel bag.

"Well, there is a little diner, with outside seating, that serves a mean cheeseburger." Rose said, leading me out of the building. "And my two good friends work there. I want you to meet them."

I swallowed my nervousness and plastered on a smile. "Sounds terrific. Hold on," I looked around for Rudi. "Rudi!" I shouted.

_Stop yelling, stop yelling. I'm here. _Rudi hopped out from behind a bush. _So, where we going?_

"Shoot. I need to call my mom." I said to Rose, pulling my phone from my bag.

I dialed my mom's number and held the phone to my ear.

"_Yes?" _my mom answered.

"Hey mom. I'm going to a diner with my friend, Rose, so I won't be home for dinner." I told her.

_"Sounds great sweetie! We weren't doing anything great for dinner anyway. Have fun."_ My mom said.

"Thanks mom. Bye." I said and hung up.

_Ooh! A diner. Sounds fun. _Rudi said, walking beside me.

I still kept getting strange looks from Rose, but I ignored them. We made conversation, me asking about her and her asking about me. Rudi ambled behind us, ever so often entering her own comments, which I ignored.

"Well, here we are." Rose said, stopping in front of a small diner.

"Looks good." I said, smiling.

"I'll tell my friends we're here." Rose said. She opened a gate door to the outside patio. "Pick a table. Be out in a moment."

I shrugged and entered the patio, Rudi following close behind me. I picked a table near the center and sat, Rudi hopping up in a chair next to me. I grabbed a menu and pondered over what to get.

_So, what'cha gonna get? _

"Not sure." I muttered to her.

I heard a bell ding and looked up towards the door and saw Rose exit with two girls.

The first one had long, wavy reddish-brown hair, dark brown eyes, Middle Eastern-tan skin and was about an inch shorter than me. She was wearing a black longline waistcoat over a white V-neck tee, light gray cut-off denim shorts and brown frye boots.

The second one had shoulder length, wavy light brown hair, light green eyes, light tan skin and was about the same height as the first one. She was wearing a gray pleated tank-top, light denim jean shorts and black fringe boots.

"Scarlet! There you are." Rose exclaimed, making her way over to me. "I'd like you to meet Lila and Katalina."

"Nice to meet you," the first one, Lila, said.

"What she said," the second one, Katalina, said. "But everyone calls me Kat."

"Pleasure to meet you both." I said.


End file.
